


Sudden Realisations

by thewildflowermural



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildflowermural/pseuds/thewildflowermural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann is excited to be back in Pawnee for a few weeks before she and Chris move to Michigan, but a surprise visit from a former Parks and Rec employee catches everyone off-guard, especially Ann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just putting my works from fanfiction.net onto here as well! It's the same first chapter with some minor alterations.

"Ann Perkins!" I heard from the spot on the bed next to me. "Good morning! Wow, it's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining brightly and just at the right angle for optimal sunlight and energy flow inside the house without it getting in our eyes. Perfect for waking you up!" 

_Typical Chris,_ I thought. _The only man on the earth who'd give a rat's ass about 'optimal energy flow and sunlight'. I suppose that's another reason why I love him._ Chris then opened the blinds to get me out of bed and give me a taste of perfect sunlight, which was unnecessary as I was still tired from my trip back from Michigan.

"Good morning, honey." I replied, smiling, still tired. "Did you have a good time in Indianapolis last night?"

"It was an outstanding trip, even though to the average adult extra parks and city management business doesn't sound very outstanding. I'm just glad I got back, I didn't want to miss out on anything like the baby being born, and I didn't want you to get lonely."

"Don't worry about the baby, I'm not due for another three months. We'll be in Ann Arbor by then," I laughed. "I wasn't lonely, either, especially since we're still in Pawnee and Leslie always insists on being on the same premises as me. She came over as soon as she heard I got back from signing our new house lease, and we talked and watched Grease together about three times."

"That's great to hear!" Chris spoke. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Well, I'm off to work! I have to get Ben to fill out more paperwork for when he becomes City Manager after we move." He jogged out of the doorway and ran to work, I assumed, as he normally did. I could see him running outside of my window. Well, better head to work now. I hope I'm not late today. I got up and quickly changed out of my pajamas into a loose blue shirt, jeans that somehow fitted me even with a baby inside of me, and black shoes. I grabbed a leftover waffle that Leslie brought last night and my purse, then got into the car and headed to City Hall.

"ANN!" I heard Leslie exclaim as I walked into the Parks department. "Welcome back to Pawnee! We haven't seen you in weeks!" Leslie smiled her big, happy grin and brought me to my office, where Ben, Tom, Ron, Donna, Jerry and Andy were waiting. The office was filled with balloons, much like when I first started working there a couple years ago, and confetti was constantly being thrown being by April, so the confetti was just tossed onto the ground, slowly.

"Leslie, does this mean that I can't store all the dead bodies I murdered in Ann's office anymore to frame her so she can be stowed away in prison and I won't have to look at her ever again?" April whined. I shook my head and laughed. Even though April normally just tries to cause me physical and emotional pain like she does to everyone, I did genuinely miss her, and I was going to miss her when Chris and I move.

"It's nice to see you too, April." I said to her as I moved forward to hug her, despite her protests.

"Help, the slutty nurse is trying to choke me, Leslie!" April exclaimed. "Her pregnant belly is hitting me in the diaphragm!" I let go of her, already having tortured her enough.

After a couple hours of partying and watching everyone get drunk while I sat in a corner of my office trying to readjust to the atmosphere, Leslie and I sat down in her office and started chatting.

"I'm just so glad to be back in Pawnee, even though it's only for a short time," I started. "How have things been?"

"Everything's been fabulous! Ben's going to be working at City Hall again soon, and I finally have the money for starting the development of Pawnee Commons," Leslie spoke, but her expression turned somber as soon as she said 'Pawnee Commons'. "I just really wish you would still be here in Pawnee when development finished."

"Yeah, me too...it's what brought all of us together, right?" I replied, a similar expression to hers now grew on my face. "You have to call me when you finish, though, so I can be here for the grand opening."

"Agreed!" Leslie smiled. I turned and saw Ben standing at the door to my office. 

"Les, there's a guy at the front desk who's requesting to see you," he said. "He says he knows you."

"Hmm, who could it be? A lot of people know me, after all." She grabbed Ben and I's hands and pulled us out to the front desk. Standing there was a man facing the opposite direction, gazing at the office for some reason.

"Hello, sir, can we help you?" Leslie asked the man. He turned around to face us and both Leslie and I gasped. Mark Brendanawicz was standing in the Parks and Rec lobby.


End file.
